Monsters and Nightmares
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: It was ment to be next week, they hadn't been out in ages he was going to be so mad at her but all that was put aside when there was a knock at the door.....


Monsters and Nightmares

She closed her eyes she was sure she'd been right in her calculations it was ment to be next week not this week not tonight she was going out on a date with her boyfriend. She wanted to come home with him and have the possibly of being with him now that was ruined. She hated going out with the monster it restricted her clothing her movements and her mood. She was never in the mood for anything all she wanted to do was curl up in bed with a good movie and watch it. They hadn't been out in ages and she hated cancelling on him it made her feel so bad after he'd gone to all the trouble of setting it up. She walked into her room changed out of her dress and put on her comfy track pants and her favorite t-shirt one he had bought her when they went shopping a few weeks ago. It had a gremlin on it from the movie 'gremlins' it read 'never, ever feed after midnight'

She'd laughed when she saw it so he bought it for her among other things. She walked out and picked up her phone she was about to call him when her door bell rang. She put her phone down and answered it. She found it wasn't who she was expecting.

"Caitlin Todd?" she nodded and let the two officers in. She sat down on her corner lounge, looking at both men she knew they had some bad news for her she'd done this exact job many times herself.

"Miss Todd I'm sorry to inform you that earlier this evening your brother was involved in an accident I'm sorry he and his daughter didn't survive," Kate closed her eyes as tears fell down her face. She looked up as he walked in.

"Kate you read-Katie what's wrong?" he placed the flowers and container he had with him on the coffee table and pulled her into a hug.

"You would be?" the older officer asked as the younger one rolled his eyes it was clear to him who he was just by what he'd bought in.

"I'm Kate's boyfriend Tony DiNozzo," Tony stroked her hair letting her cry into his shirt. The older man nodded but his face didn't change.

"I'll need to see some ID,"

"Since when do Leo's need to see ID from someone who's comforting someone who was just given bad news," the young officer smirk Tony was right they didn't.

"I still need to see some," Tony rolled his eyes. Kissed Kate on the head and got up, he was in the process of moving in he knew their NCIS IDs were in the kitchen. He grabbed both and walked out; sitting down and pulling Kate back into a hug.

"This enough ID?" Tony held up his ID flashing both sides. The young officer smirked again his senior had picked the wrong man to mess with.

"Fine whatever I'm very sorry for your loss Agent Todd," the two men walked out.

"You wanna stay here?" Kate nodded and looked up wiping the tears away.

"I'm sorry I was going to call you but-

"That's ok, we'll just watch movies instead," he helped her up and walked back into her room well it was really their room but he had yet to move in properly he had a couple of weeks left on the lease at his place.

He set her up with a DVD and walked out. "Tony what are you doing?" he came back in with a tray.

"I'm not that hungry,"

"I think you'll like this one," he sat on the bed placing the tray on her lap

"Chocolate," she kissed his shoulder.

"Thank you," he nodded and pulled her close as the movie started.

* * *

Kate woke up later that night; she looked around and couldn't see Tony. "Tony you still here?"

"Right here baby, I needed some thing more then chocolate," he walked in eating a hamburger.

"Thank you I really didn't feel up to going out," he sat down as he finished, whipping his hands on his slacks.

"Anything for you my baby," he kissed her head then looked around the room.

"We would never have fit into my tiny apartment,"

"That's why we choose here,"

"So you're positive you want to do this?" He asked tracing circles on her hip.

"You keep asking me that and I give you the same answer yes I want to do this, I'm starting to think your looking for a way out,"

"I'm not its just every time you answer or we move my things in you become quite and solemn, I don't want to force you into anything I'll wait until you're ready,"

"I am and besides doesn't your lease run out soon," he nodded it did but he didn't want her to use that as an excuse.

"I can always find somewhere new,"

"How about we do that you move in here when your lease runs out then we look for a place of our own; Because this place isn't going to fit your stuff and mine, beside this place screams Kate I want a place that we either rent or bought on our own a place we can call our home not my home with my boyfriend living with me,"

Tony tilted her head back so she was looking up at him "You really want that? A place we bought together?"

"Yes that's what I want that's what I've always wanted you just seemed more interested in moving in here so I never said anything." Laughing he lent down and kissed her.

"I would do anything for you,"

"I know you would now would you get changed and get in here please,"

"You hate me sleeping over when the monster is here,"

"Well if you want the monster to wake up and make me unbearable to work with tomorrow fine go home," she rolled over onto her side smiling she knew she'd get him. He hated it when she was in a mood.

She felt him get up, and a couple of minute later get under the covers with her his arm snaking its way around her while he burred his head into her neck.

"If it'll keep the monster asleep and docile who am I to go against what my princess wants,"

* * *

"McGeek shove a sock in that over sized mouth of yours before I do it for you," Tim felt the familiar tap on the back of his head.

"You had to wake up the sleeping monster didn't you elf lord," Tony walked over to Kate resting his hands on her shoulders and massaging them. He could feel her instantly relaxing, as she typed away looking for something.

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby asked walking over to her friends she sat on the edge of Tim's desk watching Tony, help Kate.

"Coffee," Tim stated sitting down he fell backward off his chair when he saw Tony kiss the top of Kate's head and she didn't flinch a bit. He got up looking opened mouthed at Abby. She didn't look shocked at all.

"You're not doing anything and Tony just kissed your best friend on the head,"

"That's because I already knew Timmy. I've known the entire year they have been going out as has Gibbs, Ducky and the director."

"I was the last one to find out?"

"No Ziva and Jimmy don't know but Jimmy's clueless," Tim looked over at his friends Tony's arm were now around her as he typed something. Every now and then he'd smile wickedly at Kate who would shake her head while rolling her eyes and smirking.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew,"

"Well obviously I didn't,"

"Well I know that now," Abby got up and walked back to her lab.

"What Elf Lord?"

"Uh nothing, nothing I was just thinking that's all thinking that's all I swear," Tony chuckled kissing Kate on the head.

"Katie I was thinking depending on when we get out of here, do you wanna grab some Chinese or Thai then catch a movie,"

"I don't really fell like a movie but Thai sounds good,"

"Thai it is," he gave her a quick squeeze and a quick kiss before sitting down as Gibbs came over.

"What are you all still doing here?"

"Uh you said we had a case,"

"It was given to another team what is it with the women in this office being monsters today?"

"Have no idea boss,"

"Anyway go home same time tomorrow," the three agents packed up and headed to the elevator, Kate groaned as it was full of men.

"If it isn't Gibbs's team sorry you'll have to wait if you want to shut down the lift," Tony rolled his eyes as he got on pulling Kate into a hug.

"Its gotta be something in the water women in this building every one of them I talked to today yelled at me."

"I know what you mean I was talking to Director Shepard when I mentioned that team and she went off at me," one of the other agents tilted his head to Tony, Kate and McGee.

"We have names and ears you know,"

"You shouldn't be listening to a private conversation agent Todd I thought Gibbs didn't allow colleagues dating or doesn't he know?" Kate didn't say anything.

"Oh the mouth hasn't got anything to say that's a change, what cat got your tongue Fake?" Kate turned around and punched the guy in the face, then smiled sweetly.

"No my fist can do more damage," she turned around smiling happily as the rest of the agents stared at her. Tim and Tony were trying not to laugh.

"Never piss off a woman who carries a gun," Tony said as the doors opened to the first floor. He and Kate walked out.

"But you wouldn't know that now would you," Tim laughed and walked out after them, he looked over his shoulder at the shocked faces of the agents in the lift.

"I don't think you have to worry about them any time soon they're all going to be too scared of you," Tony laughed looking at Kate.

"He asked for it," he laughed and pulled her into a kiss. Abby cleared her throat.

"What Abby?" Kate looked over at her friend.

"I heard you had a mean right hook," Kate laughed and pretended to punch Abby then turned back to Tony.

"Where were we," she smiled as he pulled her into another kiss.

"Uh-

"Shhh- I'm putting the monster to sleep,"


End file.
